SPC37
is the 37th episode of Suite Pretty Cure♪, and also the 378th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis The girls learn more of Otokichi's past against Noise while Ako decides to remain in Kanon Town to help Pretty Cure. To make her feel more included they bring her along while celebrating Halloween. Summary The girls meet up at melody hall where Otokichi tells the story of how he sealed Noise away long ago. He also explains that the pipe organ that he has been working on only plays saintly notes and was created to help defeat Noise; who he fears has been drawing off the sorrow caused by the Negatones in order to come back and destroy all music. He then turns to speak to Mephisto, who is now in Major Land to resume his job as King. He swears to protect the land alongside his wife, Aphrodite, now that he is back to himself. Meanwhile the Trio Minor are making plans and take on their new monster forms. Later the girls walk through town while observing the various Halloween decorations that have been put up for the Halloween Party. Ako isn't sure what to make of it so she asks Hibiki what Halloween is, and Hibiki explains it as a fun holiday where people dress up in costumes, eat fun treats, and have fun. After bumping in to a friendly shopkeeper the girls end up helping to hang up some of the decorations. On the day of their celebration the girls reunite to reveal their costumes: Hibiki dresses like a pirate, Ako chose a princess dress, Ellen is a black cat, and Kanade is dressed as a Halloween witch. Initially Ako finds embaressement in her costume and doesn't appear to have much fun until they find Souta, who blushes at the sight of her. As they remain quietly shy, it dons on the girls that they may have feelings for each other. Still embarrassed, she walks over and leans against a tree where the shopkeeper talks to her and gives her some candy. They tell Ako not to worry as a younger boy dressed as a monster walks up to Ako and fakes an attack, followed by another boy dressed as a warrior walks up and says that he'll save the princess. Ako starts playing along and begins to have fun, only to notice the Trot appear and spot a note on a nearby Jack O'Lantern. They transform it into Negatone. The girls transform and start to fight but Muse, still used to her single ways attempts fighting it herself. After she fails the group use the Crescendo Tone for Suite Session Ensemble but get knocked back when the new leader of the trio starts singing the incomplete Melody of Sorrow. Ako still wants to handle it alone but Hibiki reminds her that she is no longer alone, and they she has to learn to rely on them. With that the girls deal with the Trio while Muse gets rid of the Negatone. The defeated Trio run off once again and Otokichi appears concerned after noticing that the fossil Noise was imprisoned in appears to be empty. Major Events *Cure Muse uses Shining Circle and Sparkling Shower for the first time. *The Suite Pretty Cures use Suite Session Ensemble Crescendo for the first time with Cure Muse. **This is also the first time it fails with the aid of Muse. *Falsetto further upgrades Bassdrum and Baritone, turning them into monster forms. *With the help of Falsetto, Noise breaks free from the captive state it was left in by Shirabe Otokichi. Characters Cures *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse Mascots *Hummy *Fairy Tones Villains *Falsetto *Baritone *Bassdrum *Noise *Negatone Secondary Characters *Aphrodite *Shirabe Otokichi *Mephisto *Minamino Souta Trivia *"Wakuwaku" is "trembling" or "excitement" *Hibiki's pirate costume is possibly a shout-out to the tokusatsu series Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, which not only has a pirate motif, but also airs in the same television block as Suite, Super Hero Time. **Karen and Ako's costumes both reflect who they were prior in Major Land, being a black cat and a princess respectively. Gallery Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Episodes